


Lord, What Fools These Mortals Be

by MissKiraBlue



Series: Make a Heaven out of Hell [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Horror, One Shot, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKiraBlue/pseuds/MissKiraBlue
Summary: The Legend of The Golden King.
Series: Make a Heaven out of Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Lord, What Fools These Mortals Be

**Author's Note:**

> HIII MY ADORABLE EVILS!!!
> 
> READ THE FIRST PART OF MAKE A HEAVEN OUT OF HELL!!! NOT THIS ONE CAUSE SPOILER!!!
> 
> I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT, DID YA??!! MUAHAHAH I CAN STILL SURPRISE YA'LL PEOPLE!!
> 
> SO I began to write the side storys which I was talking about WAY BACK IN 2017
> 
> You know why?
> 
> THANK GRAYLING!!!
> 
> This kind and awesome person just left a comment on make a heaven out of hell - AND OH BOI IT BROUGHT BACK ALL MY FEELINGS AND LOVE FOR THIS SERIES (never left I'm just writing INIAT currently)
> 
> BUT LIKE???
> 
> Thank you so much I love you, I continued this series. Well the first part of the continuation.
> 
> I love my villain in MAHOFH. But I don't think he could be understood in the one time he showed up in the finale. I wanted to guys why I love Balthasar so much, even tho because of the plot he had little screen time :((
> 
> I always wanted to give him a little one-shot backstory.
> 
> SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!
> 
> How's life? I hope you guys are fine!

**Lord**

**What Fools These Mortals Be**

**–––––––––––––––––**

**The Golden King**

**––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Balthasar was only nine years old the first time he died.

But we wouldn’t need to rush, would we?

The tale starts when he was born.

The weather was sunny on that day. It was a sky filled with orange and blue, yet red and rose. A weird sky, that was, but beautiful to its core.

Maybe that was why things got wrong.

**–––––––––––––––––––**

Arisha and Balthasar Kano were born on the same day. They were twins, after all. They looked unearthly, their mother always told. They looked like angels, their father always told. With their golden crowns, and their golden eyes. It was unlike anything people may have seen before.

People all around the world came to see the new borns. From France, from Germany, from Africa. They were mesmerized and fell into a trance because of their beauty and grace.

Maybe that was why things got wrong.

**––––––––––––––––**

Arisha was a cheerful delight, the servants told. She was everything good in this world, as I heard.

She loved to play with her dolls, and her parents always bought the most expensive one. They made sure to follow the trend, made sure Arisha had everything they needed. She had many friends from other Pureblood families, and she was never mean to anyone. She took it after her father, I was told.

She was a quiet child but she loved her brother more than anything. They played all day, every day and had fun. They spent a lot of time with each other and made sure the other one was never alone.

Maybe that was why things got wrong.

**––––––––––––––––**

Balthasar was a calm storm, the servants told. He was everything that a child was not, as I heard.

He loved to read, he had the best tutor in all of the world. His parents made sure he got the best education anyone could ever have. He never raised his voice, but people knew when he was angry. He took it after his mother, I was told.

He loved his sister more than anything. They played all day, every day and had fun. They spent a lot of time with each other and made sure the other one was never alone.

Maybe that was why things got wrong.

**––––––––––––––––––**

The first sign of Balthasar’s peculiarity happened on a Tuesday afternoon, but I’m not sure in that myself anymore.

On that day, Arisha found a dead bird in the garden which was blessed by red, gold and silver roses. It looked like a place straight out of a fairy tale.

Arisha was looking at the dead, bleeding Woodpecker and with tears coming out of her eyes, she said, “I hope he didn’t feel much pain.”

Balthasar sent his sister a comforting smile and gently patted her shoulders. “It’s okay, ‘Risha,” he whispered. “He can’t feel anything anymore.”

But his voice had no warmth.

And his sister froze and stayed

silent.

Maybe that was why things got wrong.

**––––––––––––––––––––––**

I heard that story many many times, but it still makes the hair on my arms go nuts.

Why, you ask?

After midnight I had to clean the little boy’s room, one of the servants told me.

I had to do my job, I expected nothing, one of the servants told me.

I saw him pull off his gloves, one of the servants told me.

And then washed the blood

off

his hands.

**–––––––––––––––––––––**

If Arisha would have told Balthasar that he felt different, our story had turned out to be entirely different.

**–––––––––––––––––––**

But she stayed silent.

**–––––––––––––––––––**

When ninth Winter of Balthasar’s year came around – he started to notice things, as children do around that time period of their life, I might add.

Balthasar on one beautiful sunny Friday, decided to go hunt in the woods. He brought his dog with himself and used his eyes, as I’ve been told.

But Balthasar didn’t search for rabbits, deers or birds.

No, my dear child.

Balthasar was hunting for wolves.

**––––––––––––––––––**

He always caught one throughout a week, one of the servants told me.

He asked us to skin them and give him their fur, the head butler told me.

Why, I dared to ask.

The answer to this day, still haunts me.

Because he wanted to feel something.

**––––––––––––––––––**

A beautiful child, people sang.

Clever, magnificent, they sang.

He has a bright future ahead, they sang.

The mother and the father smiled, even Arisha who knew something was out of place yet never did anything or spoke up about it.

But the servants were terrified.

I asked why.

They looked at me, dead in the eye and whispered with shaking lips:

Because you have no idea what we see during night.

**––––––––––––––––––**

When Balthasar finally turned nine, on the first day of December, he committed suicide.

Don’t be surprised, My dear child.

You know the legend of The Golden King – you knew he would die.

There’s another side of this tale, which may not be so known for people other than myself. But tonight, tonight I will tell the old tale.

It starts with the King who met Death.

**––––––––––––––––––––**

When Balthasar met Death, I heard he knelt before him.

Death was no surprised because he knew the kind of beast he was staring at.

He had respect for Balthasar, I was told.

Because Death has never met someone, who knew whom they were about to meet, after their death.

But then I heard Balthasar only said, “Is there a reason for my existence?”

And Death only bowed and said,“Why... do you have a wish?”

“I want others be able to feel safe and powerful,” the kid said.

“Why?” Death asked with hesitance.

And Balthasar said, with eyes full of gold,

“Because I know what it feels like when you have nothing.”

Death give him a power, I was told.

He had no idea what he had brought back to life

**–––––––––––––––––––––**

Balthasar was born as a King.

Because in all history books, Kings are the ones who do many great things. He looked like a King, never to be misunderstood.

With the power of resurrection, he turned into one.

He was nine years old when he ran away from home.

He was nine years old when Amundar found him and brought him to Voldemort.

**––––––––––––––––––-**

Several years passed and Balthasar never gained his emotion back, I heard.

He created several people, turned them into monsters, just to make sure they were never afraid, just to make sure no one would ever turn out to be something like him, I heard.

Maybe that was why things got wrong.

Because you remember the legend of The Golden King, My dear children.

One could prevent to meet their own self, just so that they could run into their reflection.

Because another monster was born, I was told.

Balthasar saw the destruction in him, the want to make others pay and crawl. He wanted to kill, he wanted to bring peace to this world.

Maybe that was why things got wrong.

**–––––––––––––––––––––**

Because we all know how the tale ended, don’t we,

My

Dear

Children.

– **Lamir Takasuke’s hand written letter,**

**during the period of The Commander’s Reign.**

**Author's Note:**

> love all of you :3333
> 
> PS: ALSO GUYS!! LOOK AT THIS!! This person made BOARDS ON PINTEREST FOR MY HP STORIES!!! I recently found it and I WAS BEYOND OVER JOY.
> 
> Click [here](https://hu.pinterest.com/grandelwt/fic-make-a-heaven-out-of-hell/)
> 
> Thank you so much for this Maria - I'm Vanessza who followed you :333


End file.
